Stay With Me
by AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi
Summary: It was the day of Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding but she's missing. And where do they find her? At the place they least expected. Worries of embarrassing themselves in front of the guests are the least of their worries now.


**Hey guys! This is Erza here! So this is my very first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it! (P.S-remember to read and review ( I accept all types of criticism; I can use all the help I can :P )!)**

* * *

Never had his palms ever been as sweaty as they were now. But he had a good reason; after all, he is Sasuke Uchiha.

It was the day of his wedding and he was probably the most nervous man alive. The wedding was almost about to start- almost all the guests were present- but the bride was nowhere to be seen.

He quickly wiped his hands on his pants, a fruitless attempt to rid himself of the seat.

Itachi chuckled. "Relax little brother. She ll be here soon. I mean the bride is Haruno Sakura, and she is one of the most unpunctual people I ve ever seen."

Sasuke looked the tiniest bit relieved. "You're right. I'm probably being paranoid. He gave a nervous smile. Just then his phone rang. "Hello? Yes this is Sasuke Uchiha. Who-" suddenly, Sasuke's face turned a deathly white and his hands started quivering. He dropped his phone.

"Sasuke? Sasuke what's wrong?" Itachi had a frown on his face.

"Sakura..." he swallowed then continued. "There was a car accident on the way here Sakura she she s seriously injured."

"Where is she right now?"

"At Konoha hospital."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him towards the car. Itachi started the car and off they went.

As they were driving, Itachi's phone rang. It was Mikoto, his mom. She was yelling so loud that Sasuke could hear her.

"Itachi, where are you and Sasuke? The wedding is about to start and the bride, groom and ring bearer- you- are missing!"

"Relax mom. We re going to the hospital. Sakura was in a car accident and she s seriously injured."

"Oh my... I guess the wedding's off then. I'll tell the rest of them. Poor Sasu-chan. He must be so worried. Tell him not to worry. I'll be over as soon as I can."

Itachi glanced over at the motionless and emotionless Sasuke. "He's still in shock right now. But I ll try. Okay we're at the hospital now. I'll call you back when we see Sakura. Bye"

"Bye. Take care of Sasuke and Sakura."

Itachi put his phone away and got out of the car, as did Sasuke. It seemed as if Sasuke had awakened from his shock because now, he was running towards the hospital doors, terror and worry masking his face. Itachi followed him.

"Sakura? Where's Sakura?" he asked the lady at the front desk. She blushed a little when she saw him.

"I'm sorry sir, can you repeat that?"

"Haruno Sakura. Where can I find her?" the lady looked down at her file then looked back up at Sasuke, a pitiful expression on her face.

"Ms. Haruno is currently in the emergency room. She's not allowed to have any visitors just yet-"

"What room is she in? Room 112 but before you leave, may I know how you re are related to Ms. Haruno?"

"I'm her fiance" With that, he made his way to room 112.

When he came to the door of room 112, there was a person there, blocking the entrance. "I'm sorry sir but you may not enter. She's in a critical condition right now and if you enter, you may disrupt the doctors. Please sit down with the others."

In his hurry, Sasuke hadn t even noticed the people sitting in the chairs. A bleary eyed Mrs. Haruno along with a tear-streaked Ino looked up at Sasuke. "How did the accident happen and who was involved?"

Mrs. Haruno spoke up. "It was Sakura, the driver and Ino. They were supposed to come pick me up since I forgot my stuff at my house. On the way here, there was a drunk driver who was speeding. He didn't stop at the stop sign either and he crashed into Sakura s side. Thankfully Ino and the driver weren't all that hurt; they managed to get away with only a few scratches. Sakura however... since the car hit her side directly, she suffered the most injuries. Many broken bones and her lungs were puncture...d oh God. I hope she'll be okay." Mrs. Haruno started crying again as did Ino.

Sasuke was absolutely livid! A stupid drunk driver caused all this pain to Sakura. He would never forgive him!

A hand tapped Sasuke's shoulder and he whirled around, scowl still on his face. A man wearing a white coat was standing in front of him. "Sir you may want to visit her now before she..."

"Before she what?" Sasuke knew what was coming but he didn t want to it to be true.

"She... she doesn t have a lot of time left. We did the best we could but we were too late. I'm sorry." With that the doctor left. Sasuke didn't know what to think. He had a wide range of emotions raging in his head and but the most powerful one was the heart-wrenching aching and agony that was ripping apart his existence. This couldn t be true. Nevertheless, he still wanted to see his lover one last time.

He stepped into the room, Itachi closely following him. Mrs. Haruno and Ino stayed behind to give the boys some time before they were to go in. There, in the corner of the room was Sakura. Her skin was an unhealthy white and she was wearing hospital greens. Her eyes were closed. "Sakura?" his voice broke. He gently took her hands in his and brushed away the few strands of hair that were in her face.

"Sasuke?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry." Tears started running down her face. Sasuke wiped them off with the pads of his thumbs.

"Sshhhh, its okay. It's not your fault."

"But I wanted to marry you. I wanted to-" she violently coughed.

Sasuke watched in shock, unable to do anything. It took all his willpower not to break down.

"Sakura take it easy." Itachi's voice was firm but his eyes said otherwise.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi. He suddenly came up with an idea. An idea to fulfill Sakura's last wish. "Itachi, you know the wedding vows right?"

Itachi looked a bit startled but he nodded.

"Good. Then we ll get married right here right now."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke..."

"Itachi, give me the rings please." Itachi handed him the rings. They slipped the rings onto each others' fingers.

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes I do"

"And do you Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes I do Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke bent down and gently kissed Sakura. Her hands weakly moved to cradle his cheek and he moved his hands to the back of her head. The kiss was achingly slow and full of love; their last kiss. When Sakura finally pulled back, she gave a sad little smile.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura"

And when Sasuke's first tear landed on her face, her eyes closed forever.


End file.
